


...like the very first time...

by Tessa1972



Series: Auf ein Wort... [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Engagement, Erotic, Established Relationship, Family, Love, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Dorian and his Amatus sharing blissful moments together after many months of painful spatial separation.This scene is part of "Auf ein Wort".





	...like the very first time...

It was an unbelievable emotional day, without a doubt.  
So many feelings, all the memories from the past, beautiful plans for the future.  
My sister and my brother-in-law had tears in their eyes.  
Dorian was never prettier.  
I was....it felt strange....I was like born again. I wasn't the same person anymore....

We laughed a lot, we ate a lot, we cried too. To distract ourselves and because Dorian couldn't walk, we decided to play cards. Wasn’t that easy with one hand, but it worked well soon. I didn't know, my sister can play cards that way. Cool and tough! Rosco was teaching her how to play, I am sure. It wasn't easy to win against him and neither Fae! So much fun!  
Dorian didn't drink alcohol and I decided to drink just some strong black tea the whole day through. So, at the end of the day, my sister and her husband were the only people, who went to sleep a little bit drunk. 

Well, it was bedtime again. I thought about the huge cozy bed upstairs and shivered. Again a night alone?! Dorian and I were now officially engaged and....  
I was so deep in thoughts, all of a sudden Dorian pushed me softly on my back and said: "Hey fiance! Don't you wanna bring me to my room? What kind of gentleman is this, taking the hand of a young beautiful maiden and not wanna bring her to bed?! In this parable, the maiden is me! So, where is the gentleman?" And Dorian smiled and giggled. He didn't drink alcohol today, but a lot of medicine. And he didn't seemed to be tired. Not at all!  
Dorian grabbed my hand and kissed gently my knuckles - he was so cute and always so funny and romantic and of course sassy and sexy!  
I nodded and brought him to his little fine chamber. 

When we arrived, I grabbed his neck with my hand and kissed him. Kinda wild, I couldn't resist. Smelling his scent the whole day through and not being close to him was almost driving me crazy. And Dorian was holding my hips and kissed me back. Open, strong, deep, breathless. It was like heaven!

Then the same procedure like yesterday. Taking off Dorian's clothes and washing him tenderly. Yesterday I didn't wash his face and privates, because those parts he could clean by himself. But today, Dorian just washed his face alone and then he went to me: "Amatus? Could you please help me?"  
"Of course of course - anything you want, love!" was my answer.  
He whispered: "Help me 'down under'. Would you? Please, David."  
He turned from Amatus to David - in the past, it was our code for wanting more.  
I blushed.  
Dorian noticed that and whispered with his velvety voice: "Don't be afraid. I just want sex. Nothing dirty! I am a nobleman. But, could you touch me, please? Maker, David!"  
And I blushed even more. 

Like a burning unreal memory, I remembered our last time. It was in the hallway of the winter palace. Before everything went worse. Before we met the dread wolf. Before I lost my arm. Before Dorian left for good.  
Okay, we had sex via sending crystal and it was kinda fancy for the first time. But I was never a huge fan of masturbation (except Dorian was watching me and did it too), but it simply wasn't the same.  
Right now, he wanted me. Dorian wanted to give me his hand and his body. His perfect body, even with all the bruises, his skin showed at the moment. His so well formed and delicious body. His gorgeous scent and tasty skin.  
Goodness, something was awaking in my pants. A high pitched sigh escaped my lips.  
Dorian giggled again: "Take off your clothes, David! I wanna see you!"  
And I obeyed.  
We were standing there - naked and with half hard members. I wanted him so badly. But....was I still able to satisfy him. I trained my right arm a lot, so I hoped to compensate my missing arm. 

Dorian felt my struggles and said softly: “Love me, David. Love me like the very first time. It doesn't have to be perfect or a breath-taking artistic wonder! Just let me fill my lungs with your breath. Let me fill my ears with your moans. Just fill me up, Amatus! David, please!”

And he laid down on the old but snuggly settee.  
I was laying above him. We kissed deep but soft and tender. Dorian's big strong hands caressed gently my back. They moved up and down. It felt like velvet on my skin. Dorian's whimpering and his slightly shaking body, filled my eyes with tears. I never saw anything more beautiful than the man under my shaking body. There was that light in his half closed eyes, the light I missed for so long. 

Slowly we were moving together. I was holding myself with just my right arm but I felt strong and it worked fine. Our fully hardened swords, trapped between our bodies - such an adorable feeling! 

Dorian whispered: “Moan for me, David!” 

I obeyed again. My deep groan beneath his ear let twitch his member deliciously. Dorian was spreading his legs around my waists and my hips answered with moving in circles. 

“Take me, David!” Dorian commanded.

“But we need some oil or something…” I answered breathless.

And Dorian grabbed under the old settee and showed me triumphantly a little vessel. I knew this vial well, it was the essence I gifted him once to his birthday. We just used it on very special days.  
"I wanna feel you! Maker! How much I need you! What I am saying - fasta vass, I want you! I love you, David...please!" Dorian tenderly whispered.

Dorian was holding the little bottle and put some tiny drops on my hand. I covered his entrance with it and also my almost purple boy.  
The night air was filled with the aroma of Cocoa and Vanilla and Dorian's sweat.  
I nearly lost my mind!  
I tried to find the right position and angle, then I pushed all my length inside. Dorian shivered and screamed silently, but his face still showed pleasure and just the pain of ecstasy.  
It felt so good! Maker forgive me!  
Dorian yelled only two words “More and David” and I obeyed once more.  
In my mind I saw eyes. Dorian's eyes. There was only Dorian in my head. And I began to make slow but strong thrusts. 

After a little while, I heard him say “Kaffas! Kaffas Kaffas Kaffas….” and I felt Dorian reaching his first peak while he was holding my shoulders. The tight muscles of his hole and the contractions were giving me unbelievable feelings. Sweat was running down my back. I watched every reaction in Dorian's red face. His eyes still begged for more. And his boy was still hard. I started to move faster in and out. 

Dorian began to scratch my back with his nails! It was such an amazingly moment and I sighed loudly. I felt like a God!

All of a sudden, Dorian's breathing turned into a grunting and he moved his hips in harmony with my thrusts and after a few seconds, Dorian reached another climax! He was still highly aroused and I continued.  
Every thrust against his prostate was giving me more energy. Dorian's face was covered in sweat, shiny and the most beautiful thing in the world. 

Our moans and groans echoed from the walls. Then, Dorian opened his eyes wide.  
“Fill me up, David! Si vis amari, ama! I love you ...love you ….love you..! Cum for me! Cum with me!” Dorian was breathing into my face. 

And after some sweet and blissful moments I was close enough to reach my goal too.  
First, I whispered shy: “Dori! Dori I am.... cumming! I am cumming! Dori! Oh Dori! Holy Maker! DORIAAAN!”  
The last word I yelled into the night. 

And we came together and it was like creating the world anew!


End file.
